Minerva's Evil Cookbook
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: Hundreds of Minerva's recipes! Step into...the cooking of a Demon! DO NOT TRY AT HOME, WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU TRY IT OUT AND DIE!
1. Recipe 1: Red Velvet Cake

**Minerva's Evil Cookbook**

**Recipe 1: Red Velvet Cake**

**WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR IDIOT PEOPLE WHO TRY THIS!**

"Hello, as you know, I am Minerva, the strongest member of Sabertooth. After retrieving my cookbook from that Idiot sting, I am decided to post some of my best recipes!"

"Today is Valentine's day so I will one of my best cakes for this occasion! Please enjoy!"

The ingredients needed are:

-14 cups of cake flour

-1 pinch of salt

-20 cups of unsalted butter, hardened

-1metre bag of granulated sugar

-7 raw eggs

- 3 cups of unsweetened Dutch-process cocoa powder

-1 oz. red fresh blood (demons have the best blood)

-1 tsp. of snow

-1 cup of buttermilk

-0.1 tsp of white vinegar

-12 tsp. of baking soda

- 12 Narcissus flowers

Preheat oven to 350degrees F for 30 minutes before baking the cake. In a mixing bowl, sift together flour and salt. Set aside.

In a seprate mixing bowl, cream butter and sugar until light and fluffy on a medium speed for 5 minutes. Add the raw eggs into the bowl with their shells, one at a time, beating well after each addition.

In a small bowl, stir together cocoa powder, blood and snow, another 1/3 of flour, the remaining buttermilk and the remaining flour mixture, stir just until blended.

In a cup, combine vinegar and baking soda. Mixture will fizz. Stir this into the batter and combine well. Divide batter evenly between two greased and floured 9 inch round cake pans.

Bake for about 1 hour until a toothpick inserted into the center comes out clean. Allow the cakes to cool in pans on an electric rack for about 1 minute. Run a blunt knife along the edges of the pan to free the cake. Remove the cake gently from pans and cool completely on the electric rack.

After the cake has completely cooled down. Carefully place the narcissus flowers around the cake. Make sure to only put 2 flowers. Crush the third one and sprinkle it's petals over the cake to give it a bit of the white feeling.

Lastly, enjoy the cake! This is very delicious! :)

"See! That's how good my recipes are. Here! I just finished mine! Sting!"

"AYE M'AM!"

"EAT THIS CAKE!"

"WHAT THE- NO WAY!"

*Minerva runs away chasing a scared sting. Rogue appears out of the shadows*

"I see Minerva has shared one of her recipes. Here's some advice: don't try it. If you want a safer recipe. Here is one at this link: rec/view/0,236,159179-232201, . Please go to that link."

Rogue continued saying. "Here's some info: narcissus flowers are beautiful flowers but if eaten, it can cause vomiting, diarrhea and severe stomach aches. To sum it up...it's poisonous. So, if you are a smart person, don't even think about making this recipe."

Rogue continues..."If you are a huge idiot and try to make this, please do not sue sereneskydragonslayer. Please sue Minerva for creating these recipes."

Rogue turned around and saw a pan heading for him. Rogue ducked just in time panting. "Lastly, we'll see you next time at...Minerva's evil cookbook! Happy Valentine's day!"

**Do you like Minerva's recipes. CHARACTERS ARE OOC. Yes we know that this idea can be stupid to some of you but this is mostly just for humor. Happy valentine's day!**


	2. Recipe 2: Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Minerva's Evil Cookbook**

**Recipe 2: Chocolate chip cookies**

**WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR IDIOT PEOPLE WHO TRY THIS!**

"Hehe, welcome back my readers. I have finally disposed of that annoying nuisance called sting! I can post my ingredients freely now! You see, I have just made a really good scheme. It's a really good idea! You see, fairy tail has been annoying again."

"You know what they did? They destroyed a town near our guild! Now our guild has to donate some money to fix it! It wasn't even our fault! They are so annoying...So, I was thinking of making these Chocolate chips cookies to give to them...Hehe...I wonder what the result would be...Anyways, here is the recipe."

The ingredients needed are:

-12 cups of demon butter extract

-1 cup of mega sweet chocolate chips

-13 teaspoons of vanilla

-20 bags of sugared flour

-1 bag of all purpose

-1 cup of brown sugar

-50 tsp. of baking soda

-2 owl bird eggs

-10 bags of salt

Decorations that MUST be put:

-2 Oleander flowers

-3 Iris flowers

the oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C)

2. Cream together the demon butter, white sugar and brown sugar until smooth. Beat in the owl bird eggs one at a time, then stir in the vanilla. Dissolve baking soda in hot water. Add to batter along with salt. Stir in flour, chocolate chips and nuts. Drop by large spoonfuls onto ungreased pans.

3. Bake for about 10 minutes in the preheated oven, or until the edges are nicely browned.

4. Don't forget to wear your gloves when you take out the chocolate chips cookies. Carefully remove them from the pan and set them on a plate.

Decorations:

Take the petals off of each flower and decorate the cookies with the flowers by putting a petal on top of each cookie. :)

"And that's our second recipe! Chocolate chip cookies! So simple yet so deadly! Mine are ready too! I don't have that nuisance sting so I will now go to fairy tail and deliver these cookies!"

*Minerva turns back. She radiates killer aura because of a reason...*

"Who...WHO! WHO STOLE THE COOKIES!"

Lector was flying as fast as his wings could carry him with all those cookies. "I must!" he panted. "I must carry on sting's will! I can't let Minerva send these cookies! Saber tooth would get arrested by the magic council!"

Minerva frowned. "I'm tired of my stupid guild mates... can't they see I'm doing them good... Ah well, it wasn't really expensive, not as much as my red velvet cake so I guess I'll let it go...But the next person will not be forgiven..." she muttered walking out of the kitchen.

Rogue tiptoed into the kitchen and face palmed at the ingredients Minerva had. He sighed. "Seems like Minerva posted another one of her deadly recipes online...this is going out of hand...Once again, I'm here it seems..."

"If you want the proper recipe, please go to this link: ?event8=1&prop24=SR_Title&e11=chocolate%20chip%20cookies&e8=Quick%20Search&event10=1&e13=A%3aSearch%20Results-List%28control%29&e7=Home%20Page."

"Yes I know that is a very long link. But it is worth it. You wouldn't want to die would you? A little bit of info for you guys. People who eat owl eggs are either insane, desperate or are stupid enough to test something..So please don't eat owl eggs."

"Lastly, please do not sue sereneskydragonslayer if you are an idiot and decide to try this recipe. Sue Minerva for thinking of this. Thanks!"

**LOL, this is our second recipe! The next recipe will not be sweets, don't worry! Please review**


	3. Recipe 3: Mushroom & Zucchini Quesadilla

**Minerva's Evil Cookbook**

**Recipe 3: Mushroom and Zucchini Quesadillas with Cilantro Pesto**

**WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR IDIOT PEOPLE WHO TRY THIS!**

Team Sabertooth stepped out to their new lodgings. Beautiful as always. Last year at the GMG, it was a disaster. There were huge problems with future things and dragons and stuff so the tournament ended incomplete. But unfortunately, fairy tail had more points so they won.

This time, they would win for sure. They still hated the way fairy tail functioned by protecting their friends but even though they wouldn't admit it, they've been doing some protecting themselves. Team saber tooth had arrived a day earlier than the tournament.

Because they had time, Minerva decided update her cookbook. She walked into the kitchen and put on her apron. She smirked.

"I am in Crocus, fiore my readers! The blooming capital of fiore! Even I must admit this place is pretty! You should visit sometimes too! Well, today, I will show you mushroom and zucchini quesadillas with cilantro pesto!"

"I know...some people hate Cilantro but it is a really delicious herb to add in once in a while! If you don't like cilantro, then don't make this food! You see...it's more on the matter of genetics. Cilantro hates taste soap when they eat cilantro. It's a genetic predisposition, something that their born with. Another reason would be some of the molecules that form the aroma of cilantro are also molecules found in both lye (soap!) and insects."

"Interestingly, crushing cilantro leaves converts these molecules into other substances which makes them inoffensive to cilantro haters. So cilantro pesto? Should be totally cool with both cilantro haters and cilantro lovers alike. Of course, if you hate cilantro with passion, it might be too much to ask for you to eat this. But this is something really good! It's bright fresh and spicy flavor takes an ordinary veggie quesadilla recipe and makes it something worth bragging about! I really do love this recipe!"

"Well...it seems that I have been talking too much...Well...here is the recipe!"

The ingredients needed are:

For the Cilantro pesto...

-1c. cilantro leaves, packed

-1/4c. walnuts

-zest from 1 lime

-2 tbsp. olive oil

- half of a garlic clove

-1 jalapeno, seeds kept in

-1 pinch of salt

For the mushroom and zucchini Quesadillas...

-1/2 tbsp. olive oil

-8 oz. mushrooms, sliced

-1 medium zucchini, halved lengthwise and sliced

-pinch of salt and pepper to taste

-7 medium flour tortillas

-2 batches of cilantro pesto

-1 piece of cheese made from frozen Red-bulb milk plants, clockwork sour cream, prune lime wedges for serving

-1 stalk of Jack in the pulpit

Directions:

To make the Cilantro Pesto, you must combine all the ingredients in the food processor and process until the mixture is well-combined and reaches a pesto like consistency

Preheat the oven for 15 minutes before using it. Heat oil in a medium skillet at medium high heat. Add zucchini and mushrooms. Crush the stalk of Jack in the pulpit to and add it in as well. Stir often, 5-6 minutes o until softened but not mushy. Add salt and pepper to taste

Spread half of each tortilla with pesto. Divide vegetables and cheese onto pesto-side of tortillas and fold in half. Wipe out skillet. Heat on medium and cook quesadillas two at a time about 2-3 minutes on each side or until golden brown and slightly crispy. (If you prefer, you can use the grill instead.) Cut each quesadilla in half and serve with salsa, sour cream and lime wedges.

This quesadilla can be served for 7 people. Please enjoy!

"Hm...Ah ha! The food is ready! But I just cooked so randomly...Who should I feed it to? Maybe I'll eat it myself!"

*Minerva swirls her magic over it*

Minerva took a bit and grinned. "This is my cooking! Awesome!" When she was eating, Sting was walking past and looked with interest.

"Oh, hello Minerva! Did you finally cook something good?" he asked. "Or edible." he added under his breath so that she couldn't hear.

"What do you by finally cook something good? Whatever, here you go, a Quesadilla! Have a try!"

"O-okay..." muttered Sting taking the food. If Minerva could eat it and not die, he must be able to live! He took a bite. "This is really good!" he exclaimed.

"Humph! See, my cooking is good!"

"Let me have another one!"

"Take them all if you want sting..."

"Ok!" Sting took them all and went to his room to finish. Seven minutes later, he started coughing as he felt a searing pain in his mouth. A headache overtook him.

Rogue walked into the room, saw the food and was not surprised. "Sting you idiot..." he muttered. "Can't you see that Minerva cast a spell so that she wouldn't be affected by any poisoning?"

"This isn't even the proper recipe, the real one is at this link: /recipe-mushroom-zucchini-quesadillas-with-cilantro-pesto/ That's the right link."

"Oh and here's another piece of info: Jack in the pulpit grows with a long stem, three leaflets, and a cluster of red berries. Its main leaf combs over the plant to keep pollen safe; as a result, the plant is said to resemble a preacher standing behind a pulpit. It can be found flourishing in wet soils from Manitoba to eastern Canada."

"But! The plant contains oxalate crystals that are especially concentrated in the leaves. When eaten, the crystals cause severe pain and burning in the lips, mouth, and throat, as they pierce their way through the digestive tract. In large doses, an individual's reaction to the poison may include breathing problems, convulsions, coma, permanent liver and kidney damage, and—in very extreme cases— death."

"So, I can only hope that Sting doesn't die today...Oh, and if you ever try this out, please don't sue sereneskydragonslayer, sue Minerva. Thanks!"

**We personally have never tried this before. We just searched for a random recipe you see! Don't worry, we will make this story have a real plot! Please review!**


	4. Recipe 4: Lobster part 1

**Minerva's Evil Cookbook**

**Recipe 4: lobster part 1**

**WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR IDIOT PEOPLE WHO TRY THIS!**

Minerva watched from the GMG standings as Sting and Rogue lost to natsu and gajeel. Again. This happened last year and now it has happened again. She sort of kidnapped Lector so she can get Sting to try harder but it won't work this year.

But she's still in a foul mood because of what Erza and Kagura said last year. It really pissed her off. Wait. Literally the whole world was pissing her off right now. She needed to spread a curse. A disease that would kill everyone but her. Her recipe book. She would update it and write a delicious recipe that everyone MUST know. There would be different methods on how to cook this! She would use this to destroy everyone!

Back in the sabertooth lounge, sting and rogue had returned to their rooms in defeat. She couldn't stand this! She had more than one goal now. Goal 1: poison the entire fiore and not be caught. Goal 2:give sting and rogue something like steroids that would increase their magic power making them even stronger than zeref and acnologia. Goal 3: Earn number 1 in the most delicious recipe of the year.

She walked into the kitchen oblivious to the fact that Frosh was spying on her and that Rufus had video cameras and was currently using his memory make magic to film her. She needed people to read her recipe so she decided to write something before the recipe. It was:

Lobster must be cooked in salty water so that the flavour of the meat is maintained and sea water is preferred. Salted tap water will also be fine. Mixtures of wine, vegetables and herbs in the water will give the lobster more flavour. The residual liquad may also be used to make a delicious stock or sauce. Ingredients that can be added include white wine, pepper, parsley, celery, onions, carrots or bay leaves.

May lobster lovers say that lobster is the best eaten whole and steamed. However, you can also cook your lobster and use the meat to make sandwiches, salads, soups, risottos and a large number of other dishes!

Minerva paused for a bit. People should already know by now. Yes, she was cooking lobster. She flipped through the lobster section of her notebook and found the three most basic methods. She started cooking the first one.

Boiling Lobster

The ingredients needed are:

-1 lobster

-2 tablespoons of sea salt

-1 patch of poison ivy

In order to boil your lobster, you will need a large pot with a lid. Pour enough water in the pot to cover the lobster completely. Add 2 table spoons of sea salt for every 2 litres of water. Bring the water to a fierce boil.

Grasp the live lobster behind the claws and drop it headfirst into the boiling water. Cover the pot and once the water has started to boil again, start timing. Boil the lobster for 10 minutes for the first Ib of weight and then 3 more minutes for each extra pound. A 2 Ib. lobster will be done in 13 minutes, a 3 Ib lobster in 16 minutes.

Once cooked, drain the lobster immediately and place it on a plate. Put on gloves before handling the poison Ivy. Take the leaves and stems apart and place it on top of the lobster. Serve hot.

Minerva took out her boiling lobster and smiled. This should be good enough to kill everyone in Fiore. Poison Ivy!

She decided that she would update the rest tomorrow. After all...it was getting late. After she got out of the kitchen, Frosh came in.

"Hello everyone, I am Frosh. Rogue can't be here today because of his injuries...so I will say the usual things which is um..." Frosh took out a piece of paper that was scribbled on by rogue.

"Um...I think this is the link...-_-...Um...Can't read it so...I guess I'll do the rest. Well, this is long so...Um...something about poison ivy being poisonous! After that...there's this long description I can't read and um...Oh! I think I know this one!"

"If you are an idiot and try to do this recipe! Please do not sue um...Minerva? Please sue um...Sereneskydragonslayer?"

"Okay! I guess that's it!"

"WAIT FROSH!"

Frosh apparently did not hear that and walked out. The two people that called stopped at the kitchen and was panting.

"Hello everyone! We are sereneskydragonslayer! Frosh got what rogue said all wrong! PLEASE DON'T SUE US!"

**So sad...Frosh accidentely sued us...Can't wait till Rogue gets back...He gets the message correctly... It's so sad...Anyways! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	5. Recipe 5: Lobster part 2

**Minerva's Evil Cookbook**

**Recipe 5: lobster part 2**

**WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR IDIOT PEOPLE WHO TRY THIS!**

Minerva stomped into her kitchen angrily. Today was the fourth day of the GMG and she was not pleased. Saber tooth was in second! Second! Those fairies were first again! She really needed to finished this recipe so she could: poison the whole fiore, give sabertooth a steroid like energy boost and lastly, get the best recipe of the year.

The only two methods left are steaming lobster and grilling lobster. She had bought 2 more lobsters just for that occasion. She started with the steaming lobster.

The ingredients needed are:

-1 lobster

-water

-1 tsp. of sea salt

-1 clump of pokeweed

Place an electric steaming rack to hold the lobster in the bottom of a large pot. Pour 2 inches of water into the pot and add 1 tsp. of sea salt. Cover the pot with the lid and bring the water to a fierce boil. Once the water is boiling fiercely, place the lobster onto the rack, cover the pot and bring back to the boil.

Begin timing once the water is boiling again. Steam the lobster for 14 minutes for the first Ib of weight and then a extra three minutes for each extra Ib. A 2 Ib lobster will cook in 17 minutes, a 3 Ib in 20 minutes. Once the lobster is done, drain immediately and place on plate.

Take the purple poke weed berries and crush them with your hand into a small bowl. Place the bowl beside the lobster. This pokeweed sauce would be delicious to dip your lobster into.

"Okay! Finished this one now..this one! Grilling lobster!"

The ingredients needed are:

- 1 lobster

- water

-1 tsp of sea salt

-hard butter

-lemon juice

-2 clumps of alder buckthorn

-magic steroids

Follow the instructions for boiling the lobster first but only par boil the lobster for about 5 minutes. Remove the lobster from the pot and place it on its back. Preheat the grill to a medium- hot heat. Take a sharp knife and cut the lobster down the middle.

Remove the black vein that runs the tail, the green tomalley and sand sac which is located in the head area behind the eyes. Wrap the lobster with it.

Baste the lobster meat with hard butter and lemon juice and place under the preheated grill, shell side down for around 8-10 minutes or until the lobster meat is thoroughly cooked.

While it is cooking, crush the clumps of alder buckthorn and let it's juices drip onto the grilled lobster. After it is ready, serve immediately. But don't forget to add the steroids.

Minerva sat back on her seat triumphant. All three of her recipes for were perfect. But there was something that bothered her. She may not have been a dragon slayer but she could hear the sounds of two people sneaking around. She smiled.

"STING! ROGUE!" she yelled. "I know your there!"

Knowing that not coming out would make certain death, both sting and rogue came out. Minerva grinned taking out her grilled lobster with the steroids. "Eat this."

Both sting and rogue made a wild dash for the door but it was too late. Minerva had already set a barrier meaning no escape. They both gulped. They had 2 choices, die for sure under Minerva's wrath or possibly die by her food. They went with option number 2. Baka.

The moment they ate it, they felt an odd surge of magic power. They both collapsed to the ground gasping for air. They were being chocked by their own magic power. Minerva sat impatiently tapping her feet waiting for her results.

Things were not so good. Rogue started groaning and Sting looked as if he was about to puke. It was as if they were on a train but way worse! Okay, Minerva was a little bit worried. She did want to use those steroids but...if these two really died, then saber tooth wouldn't be able to win!

She sighed and picked up the two dragon slayers and walked them to the hospital. Sorry sting and rogue, you two have such sad fates.

After she left, Frosh came out again. "Hello everyone! I'm back so...um..."

"Hey Frosh!" said a voice. It was Rufus Lohr, sabertooth's memory make mage. He smiled at Frosh. "Why don't you play with lector, I'll handle this.

"Okay Rufus!"

Rufus sighed at looked. "I'm only doing this because sereneskydragonslayer paid me 1 million jewels! Here it is! Memory make: recap!"

*We are now in a space world with a screen, the screen flashes and 2 people appear smiling*

"Hello readers! We are sereneskydragonslayer! Now, we have to do this cause rogue is out of action! Even worse, Rufus is such a horrible person! We have to pay! Well...here we go!"

"Don't use Minerva's recipes, use the recipes at this link: . that is the right link. Now, on to the info about the foods. We will also have stuff from the previous chapter."

" Poisonous to the touch, this plant has three leaflets that vary in size and shape, from jagged to round edges. It's often mistaken for poison oak. Growing in southern Canada, poison ivy can flourish in rocky areas, even to the point of carpeting the terrain. It can be found growing as a vine on trees and as a large or low shrub."

" Poison ivy is a compound leaf plant that causes a skin rash (or severe oozing and a fever in extreme cases). Most potent in spring, it grows white, hard berries in the fall and remains poisonous all year—don't touch the bare branches in winter."

"Now some tips: If your skin is exposed to the plant's oil, a reaction can take 12 hours to two days to develop. The oil can also stay on your clothes and furniture for days if they remain unwashed, which can result in more delayed reactions. For relief: take an oatmeal bath, apply a cool compress to the affected skin, or take over-the-counter itch medication. If the irritation doesn't heal or becomes severe, see a doctor"

"Now~ to the second recipe of lobster! Here is the main problem! Pokeweed!"

" This perennial is native to southwestern Ontario and Quebec. Pokeweed is found along meadows, edges of woods and waste areas. It has a pinkish to bright red stem that grows one to three meters high. Its leaves are dark green on top and pinkish-green on the bottom, with pink veins running through them. Pokeweed grows purplish berries and greenish-white to pink flowers blooming off short stems."

" All of its parts—leaves, berries, roots, stems, and young shoots—are poisonous when ingested in large amounts. In humans, poisoning can cause a long list of unpleasant reactions, including stomach cramps, nausea, dizziness, and many more."

"Last but not least! The problem with the grilled lobster! Alder buckthorn!"

" Alder buckthorn is a shrub or small tree with purplish-black fruit. It grows along fencerows, roadsides, and lightly shaded areas from the prairie provinces to eastern Canada. Its bark and mature fruit are poisonous if eaten and can cause abdominal pain, vomiting, and diarrhea. Symptoms may worsen if more than 20 alder buckthorn berries are consumed."

"First aid tips: No one likes vomiting, but it's often a good thing to do if you've been poisoned by this plant: the body purges most of the nasty stuff and saves you from more severe symptoms."

"Lastly, please don't sue sereneskydragonslayer, please sue Minerva for creating this whole mess!"

**Aye! Another chapter! The plot will get more interesting sometime! :D please review!**


	6. Recipe 6: Banana choco muffins

**Minerva's Evil Cookbook**

**Recipe 6: Banana Chocolate Chip Muffins**

**WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR IDIOT PEOPLE WHO TRY THIS!**

The ceremony was tomorrow. In fairy tail, everyone was laughing and cheering. Same with lamia scale and blue pegasus. Mermaid heel as well and Quatro was discussing what they could have done better. But Quatro still made it to the top six to they were happy.

But saber tooth was not.

The most not happy person was Minerva, the daughter of Jiemma. Actually, Jiemma himself was a little bit scared of his daughter at this moment. Why? Because she was in the kitchen threatening to kill everyone single member of sabertooth. That was not reassuring...

"The recipe is...Banana chocolate chip muffins..." cackled Minerva giving everyone her death glare. They gulped.

*Horror music on*

The ingredients needed are:

-30 cups of mashed bananas dipped in vampire blood

-1 cup of solanaceae flower oil with crushed bee poison vanilla

-1 bag of all purpose flour powder including snake fang dust

-1/2 white sugar or salt

-2 teaspoons of unsweetened cocoa powdered chocolate

-2 dinosaur eggs beaten

-1/3 teaspoons of vanilla

-3/4 cups of baking powder

-50 teaspoons of salt

-2 cups of demon chocolate

Decorations are:

-2 buttercup flowers

-5 bundles of climbing nightshade

Directions:

Preheat the oven to 425 degrees F (220 degrees C). Lightly grease a 12 cup muffin tin. In a medium bowl, blend the bananas, oil, egg and vanilla together. In a large bowl, combine the flour, sugar, cocoa, baking powder and salt. Stir in the banana mixture until just blended.

Fold in the chocolate chips. Spoon the batter into the prepared muffin tin filling 3/4 full. Bake in the preheated oven for 15 to 20 minutes. Remove muffins to a electric wire rack to cool completely.

After that, grind the petals out of the flowers and add them on top.

"Time...to kill!" cried Minerva going pyscho. She started chasing every member with a muffin.

Rogue crept into the kitchen. "Sorry I was gone for so long...I didn't mean to, actually, I would be gone this time too but this is probably the last day of my life so I really want to do this one last time."

"Nightshade. Climbing nightshade's stems, leaves, and oblong berries are poisonous if you eat them. The mature bright red berries are less toxic than the immature green berries. Climbing nightshade suppresses the autonomic and parasympathetic nervous systems and affects digestion."

"The immature green berries of climbing nightshade have been shown to be toxic to hamsters and mice. Mature red berries did not cause symptoms in mice. Doses were administered (8 mg/kg by orogastric needle) and symptoms occurred within 5-24 h when green berries were given. Ripened berries of climbing nightshade do not appear to present a hazard to children."

"Climbing nightshade (_Solanum dulcamara_) is a naturalized woody vine that is found along fencerows, among shrubbery, and at wood edges across most of southern Canada. The plant, especially in its green immature fruits, contains steroidal alkaloids, which have caused poisoning in cattle and sheep."

"The leaves and the fruit are toxic. Immature green berries of climbing nightshade contain parent steroidal alkaloid aglycones: 50% solasodine and 50% of another aglycone thought to be soladulcidine. The total alkaloid concentration has been found to be 0.030% of dry matter in the green berries. Water gavage of dry green fruit suspension caused some deaths when given at the rate of 1.4-2.0 g per hamster."

"You probably didn't read all of that which is fine. I will give you one world to sum all that up! Dangerous. That is the word! DO NOT EAT IT!"

"This is the link: ?event8=1&prop24=SR_Title&e11=banana%20chocolate%20muffins&e8=Quick%20Search&event10=1&e13=A%3aSearch%20Results-List%28control%29&e7=Recipe%20Search%20Results"

"Um..It was nice meeting you all and stuff...I'm sorry...but I'm not going to be back. Thank sereneskydragonslayer for this all and don't sue them. Sue Minerva please. Well then...here she comes...Bye everyone..I'm going to die now..."

**Will rogue die? Is this the end of the story? We don't know! :D Please review~!**

**Serene 1: And today, the fairy tail anime ended. But it is probably on hiatus. In the end of the anime, i did the fairy tail sign and shouted FAIRY TAIL FOREVER in my room...i got strange looks...**


End file.
